My Immortal BOY
by diyayahdwi
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Song Yunhyeong? Seorang aktris cantik berbakat yang sedang dalam puncak karirnya, tapi bagaimana reaksi publik jika mengetahui ia telah bertunangan? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan Song Yunhyeong setelah ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah bertunangan dengan seorang vampir? iKON Junhyeong/Junyun, Jidong/Bobdong, Binhwan/Bjin
1. Prolog

Let the Game Begin yo~

.

.

.

"Wae? Tidak bisakah kau menuruti perkataan eomma kali ini?"

"Eomma aku tau aku tidak pernah menuruti permintaanmu tapi kali ini saja... ahhh astaga eomma tidak bisakah permintaanmu diganti saja?"

"Eo? Ada yang salah dengan permintaan eomma? Yunhyeong-ah sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

"Eomma... aku belum mau menikah, aku bahkan baru saja memulai karirku. Aku tau eomma sangat menginginkanku untuk segera menikah tapi aku belum siap dan satu lagi aku... ehm..."

"Museun iriseoyo?"

"Aku... ehm aku..."

"Mwoya.. ppali"

"Eum anu... eomma akubelummempunyaikekasih"

"Mwo? A~ jadi itu masalahmu? Eomma mengerti, baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan"

"Diputuskan?"

"Eomma akan memberitahu appamu untuk menerima perjodohan yang diajukan teman appamu"

"MWO! DIJODOHKAN?"

.

.

.

Hai hai aku author newbie disini, ini ff pertama yang aku publish hehehe... Oh ya ff ini sebelumnya udah dipost di wattpad dengan pen name kookiee_jams jadi kalau kalian minat berkunjung ke akun wattpadku silahkan/ngarep/

Kenapa junyun castnya? Karena couple ini jarang banget ff nya

Setelah bersemedi dan dukungan dari pemilik akun meme somplak yang parahnya sama-sama junyun hardshipper jadi aku memutuskan untuk post ff ini.

Kalo responnya bagus aku lanjut kalo engga ntar aku del, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar ya...


	2. Chapter 1

**My Immortal Boy**

 **Main Cast**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast**

iKON member & other

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy

 **Warning**

Ini murni dari pemikiranku dan ini GS yang gasuka silahkan klik close!

Let the game begin yo

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong POV

Hah! setelah perdebatan tidak jelas dengan eomma seminggu yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk sementara waktu tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Kali ini aku berencana untuk tinggal di apartemen dongsaengku yang telah menikah setahun yang lalu. Kalian tahu? pastinya tidak karena aku belum memberitahu*plak*. Baiklah akan kuberitahu dongsaengku inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa eomma terus mendesakku agar cepat cepat menikah. Hah dasar nenek tua menyebalkan, aku doakan semoga keriputmu makin bertambah.

.

.

.

Ah akhirnya sampai, disinilah aku sekarang di depan apartemen adikku. Sudah seminggu aku tinggal disini. Jika boleh jujur aku mempunyai apartemen pribadi, tapi karena managerku sedang cuti ya... aku tinggal disini. Ya... ya... baiklah aku tau kalian akan mengataiku penakut aku pun mengakuinya. Bagaimana kau tidak ketakutan kau sendiri di apartemen dan beberapa sesaeng fans menggedor dan menekan bel bahkan ada beberapa yang menyelinap masuk setelah mengetahui password apartemenmu. Oke sudah cukup! Kali ini aku tidak akan membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Kalian pasti penasaran dengan adikku yang satu ini, adikku ini bernama Song Donghyuk dan terpaut umur 2 tahun dibawahku. Bukankah diawal kukatakan dia sudah menikah? Ya benar dia sudah menikah dengan sahabatku sejak kami menggunakan popok dialah Kim Jiwon atau biasa dipanggil Bobby karena ketika memasuki SHS ia bersekolah di Amerika. Mereka sudah menikah setahun yang lalu dan entah bagaimana caranya akhinya mereka memutuskan menikah diusia muda, hanya mereka dan yang tahu.

~TING TONG~

Ah mengapa udara menurun drastis seperti ini. Uh.. dingin sekali, aku coba untuk mengechek ponselku dan WHAT!? minus tujuh derajat celcius! pantas saja udaranya dingin sekali. Dan apa apaan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku? Hello! apakah mereka tuli atau apa? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menekanya lagi

~TING TONG~

5 menit kemudian

~TING TONG~

~TING TONG~

Apa apaan mereka sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku menekan bel dan belum ada yang membukakan pintu. Baiklah jangan salahkan jika tetangga kalian akan protes setelah ini.

"Dongdong-ah buka pintunya ppali! Kau tidak tau betapa dinginnya diluar sini eoh? Berhentilah bermesraan kalian ini seperti pengantin baru kemarin saja asdfghjkl..."

~Ceklek~

"Kalian ini..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengomel di apertemenku ha? Dasar halmoni cerewet"

Akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu dan what? cerewet? oqke aku bisa mentolelirnya untu ini dan apa yang dia katakan sebelum kata cerewet?

"Ya kimbab! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"HAL-MO-NI CE-RE-WET"

"Apa? Halmoni? kau kira aku setua apa maaf saja aku baru saja akan berumur seperempat abad bulan depan"

"Walaupun begitu kau memang cerewet seperti halmoni"

"Coba ulangi dan akan kucabut paksa gigi seksimu itu"

"Ah baiklah berdebat denganmu tidak akan pernah menang. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, masuklah"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku memang mau masuk"

Akupun masuk keapartemen adikku dan mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan adikku yang satu itu.

"Dimana adikku?"

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?"

"Yak! Menyebalkan sekali aishh... tentu saja aku bertanya padamu memang siapa lagi yang ada disini"

"Hm... tidak juga coba kau lihat dibelakang mu"

Akupun menolehkan kepalaku dan..

"BOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha"

"Yak! Apa-apaan kalian!"

"Mianhae eonni aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu terkejut hiks.."

"Tidak tidak kau tidak salah donggu-ya eonni hanya terkejut maaf jika eonni membentakmu"

Adikku ini semenjak hamil semakin jadi saja manjanya ups.. jan katakan padanya atau dia akan menagis jejeritan dan akan sangat sulit diberhentikan.

"Aigoo Donggu-ya kau semakin manja saja"

Apa-apaan si manusia kelinci itu, mau cari mati atau apa tidak tahukan dia istrinya bisa saja akan

"HUA... Eomma Jiwon oppa sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

Ah sudah kuduga akan begini akhirnya. Lebih baik aku tidur, karena kepalaku mulai sakit akibat syuting drama kemarin yang menghabiskan waktu tidurku dan ditambah lagi mendengar suara tangisan adikku ini.

"Kimbab aku akan tidur dan kau sebaiknya tenangkan istrimu itu atau ia akan melaporkanmu pada eomma"

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku membujuknya?"

"Tidak tidak kepalaku sudah cukup pening setelah syuting kemarin"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian oke?"

Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar tamu untuk mandi dan setelah itu tidur. Ah semoga saja tidurku nyenyak karena besok masih ada syuting untuk scene terakhir.

.

.

.

~PIP PIP~

"HOAHMM... ternyata sudah pagi. Ah! chuwo"

~PIP PIP~

Alarm sialan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mematikan alarm dan bergelung dengan selimut. Kenapa udara pagi ini dingin sekali padahal aku sudah menghidupkan pemanas. Aku coba untuk menengok jendela dan ternyata salju sudah turun. Ah cantiknya... meskipun membuat udaraa menjadi dingin aku sangat menyukai bagaimana salju yang menutupi permukaan bumi hingga membuatnya seperti kerajaan es hehehehe kekanakan memang. Ketika masih kecil biasanya aku akan bermain dan membuat boneka salju bersama Jiwon dan Donghyuk tapi aku akan benci saat aku terserang flu. Aku tidak akan bisa bermain salju dengan mereka dan hanya dapat menonton mereka dari jendela rumah dengan pakaian tebal dan perapian yan menyala untuk menghangatkanku. Ah aku mulai merindukan rumah. Tidak.. tidak Song Yunhyeong ingat jika kau pulang maka kau akan dijodohkan dengan ahjusshi pedhofil yang mencari mangsa gadis cantik seperti dirimu lalu menjadikanmu sebagai istri kesekiannya kemudian kau dan istrinya yang lain akan berebut perhatian dari ahjusshi itu duh tidak akan pernah.

~TOK TOK TOK~

"Eonni hatchi.. bolehkah aku masuk? hatchi.."

"Masuklah"

~CEKLEK~

"Hatchi.."

"Wae? neo gwaenchana?"

"Uhm... hanya flu karena menangis semalam dan eonni tau kan kalau udara sedang turun gila-gilaan hingga minus dua belas derajat celcius"

"Jeongmalyo? minus dua belas?"

"Ne jadi hatchi.."

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter, apakah jiwon bekerja hari ini?"

"Ani dia minta cuti hari ini untuk menemani pemeriksaan bulanan. Apa eonni akan keluar hari ini?"

"Eum aku ada syuting untuk scene terkhir hari ini"

"Di studio?"

"Tidak diset outdoor"

"Mwo? sutradara itu pasti sudah gila hatchi.. menyuruhmu syuting outdoor dicuaca hatchi.. separah ini"

"Aih gwaenchana, ini memang pilihanku jadi aku harus tetap profesionalkan?"

"Tapi tetap saja hatchi.. bagaimana jika eonni sakit? hatchi.."

"Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan kondisimu sendiri dulu"

"Ah baiklah eonni kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu. Oh ya sarapan sudah aku siapkan kau tinggal memanaskannya saja. Oke?"

"Ne arraseo"

~GREB~

"Eonni kajimayo~ aku baru saja bertemu denganmu"

"Aigoo dongdongku yang manis ah kau makin menggemaskan saja. Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat dan akan membelikanmu tteokpokki kesukaanmu"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne yaksok"

"Eonni saranghae"

"Nado"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kembali dan makan tteokpokki yeay"

Setelah Donghyuk keluar akupun masuk ke kamar mandi ah sepertinya berendam air hangat sebentar akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku tengah mengendarai mobilku ke lokasi syuting yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen Donghyuk.

Setelah sampai disana akupun langsung berganti pakaian dan dimake-up.

.

.

.

"Ok cut!"

Ah akhirnya selesai sudah syuting drama kali ini. Setelah berfoto bersama para kru danpemain, mereka berencana untuk makan bersama. Namun aku menolak karena sudah berjanji pulang cepat. Setelah berpamitan dengan para kru akupun menuju parkiran dan melihat beberapa pengawal appa sedang berjaga di sekitaran mobilku. Aish jinjja mengapa mereka bisa ada disini.

"Itu nona muda!" teriak seorang pengawal setelah melihatku.

Aaa.. eotteoke, baiklah kalian yang meminta in

"ANNYEONG...!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai hai ketemu lagi dengan author amatiran ini, kali ini aku bawa chap 1-nya. Maaf kalo masih berantakan. Oh ya disini june belum nongol mungkin di chap depan dia bakal muncul. Makasi banyak buat yang udah read, coment, fav dan follow fanfict abal abal ini.

Maaf banget nih aku baru update cerita ini, rencananya sih update chap 1 nya pas minggu kemarin tapi karena lagi sibuk uts yang akan berlanjut ampe minggi depan ya ga sempet buat post. Ini aku ambil waktu post karena bosen liat tugas seabrek belum selesai. Selain itu aku update ff ini juga buat ngerayain aku udah 17 hari ini yeay!/nggaadayangnanya/ Okedeh sekian curcol kali ini kalo ada yang ga srek atau ada sesuatu yang kurang tolong komen ya biar aku bisa perbaiki lagi.

Paipai


	3. Chapter 2

Let the game begin yo

.

.

.

.

"Itu nona muda!" teriak seorang pengawal setelah melihatku.

Aaa.. eotteoke, baiklah kalian yang meminta in

"ANNYEONG...!"

Langsung saja aku berlari untuk menghindari pengawal appaku itu, hah merepotkan saja aku harus berkeringat dimusim dingin seperti ini. Tapi mengapa appaku mengirim pengawalnya untuk menjemputku? Ah molla, daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku lebih cepat dan sesegera mungkin mencari tempat persembunyian karena mereka semakin dekat. Sepertinya di depan ada gang kecil sebaiknya aku bersembunyi disana saja sementara waktu sampai pengawal-pengawal itu pergi. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke gang tersebut dan

BRUKK!

Yunhyeong POV End

.

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan tengah melintasi gang kecil di pemukiman padat penduduk kota Seoul. Ia tengah mengusap bibirnya yang berisi cairan merah dengan aroma besi. Garis rahang yang tegas membuatnya terlihat menawan. Mata merah menyalanya dengan memancarkan sorot layaknya karnivora yang tengah berburu mangsa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap dilapisi kemeja hitam dengan blazer hitam yang membuatnya terlihat layaknya bangsawan.

.

.

.

Junhoe POV

Dasar wanita murahan dengan dandanan seperti itu kau pikir bisa menggodaku? Heh darahnya juga tidak nikmat terlalu banyak alkohol. Sepertinya rasa laparku ini belum hilang. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengkonsumsi darah tidak segar dalam kantong yang disiapkan ibuku, akhirnya aku bisa mengkonsumsi darah segar secara langsung. Walaupun darah segar pertamaku terasa pahit. Katakanlah aku ini vampire dewasa yang tengah merayakan coming of age dengan berburu darah.

Sepertinya aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat hmmm dari baunya saja sudah bisa dipastikan darahnya akan terasa sangat manis. Kupejamkan mataku dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke sumber aroma yang begitu memabukkan ini.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menabrak dadaku. Ah inilah aroma yang sedan kucari, kurengkuh dan kutenggelamkan didalam dadaku ah... rasanya ingin sekali mencicipinya. Kubuka mataku dan kutatap mata sosok yang mempunyai aroma yang memabukkan ini.

~DEG~

Apa-apaan ini mengapa terasa angin musim semi tengah berdesir menerpaku. Tunggu! musim semi masih dua atau tiga bulan lagi tapi kenapa aku seperti ini? Ah lupakan apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh tadi hell no itu sama sekali bukan style seorang Goo Junhoe. Ah aku terlalu lama memandanginya kali aku akan mulai mencicipinya saja, kumunculkan taringku dan terlihat ekspresi terkejut dan wajahnya pun mulai pucat pasi. Kusunggingkan seringaian dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada lehernya, sedikit lagi... dan...

~CEKREK~

~CEKREK~

Kukerjapkan mataku yang silau akibat kilatan cahaya menerangi kami dalam sekejap tersebut. Aish mengganggu acara makanku saja. Baiklah agar tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi segera kuangkat tubuhnya dan pulang ke apartmenku.

Junhoe POV End

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Junhoe berlari ke apartemennya, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa akan ada yang menonton acara makannya dan berakhir diberita utama besok pagi.

BRAKK!

Dengan sekali tendang ia membuka pintu apartemennya ia sudah tidak peduli jika nantinya ada tetangga yang mendatanginya untuk protes seperti tempo hari atau kemungkinan lain pintu tersebut rusak. Jika hal tersebut terjadi maka tinggal seret tetangga itu dan minum darahnya dan jika pintunya rusak ia perlu menelepon pemilik apartemen untuk menggantinya. Beres.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu untuk menidurkan gadis yang digendongnya ini karena sepertinya ia tertidur selama perjalanan tadi. Eh? Mengapa ia harus menidurkannya kenapa tidak langsung meminum darahnya saja? Setelah dipikir-pikir yeoja itu terlalu manis untuk dijadikan santapan, jadi Junhoe memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu tidur dan akan diputuskan mau diapakan setelah ia bangun besok.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menelisik melalui celah gorden yang terbuka, tampak gundukan diatas tempat tidur king size mulai bergerak-gerak.

Yunhyeong POV

Kugeliatkan badanku untuk melemaskan otot-ototku, ah... kenapa hangat dan nyaman sekali suasana kamar ini benar-benar berbeda dengan kamarku. Entah kenapa tidurku kali ini benar-benar nyenyak jarang sekali aku mendapatkan jam tidur berkualitas seperti ini. Kugaruk hidungku yang gatal dan mulutku pun terasa gatal untuk mengu-

"HOAHMMMM..."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan luas permukaan mulutmu ketika menguap? Bahkan ukurannya melebihi mulut kuda nil"

"Yak! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dasar byuntae... pergi kau.."

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu"

"Apa? Jangan bilang ini kamar milikmu? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ha? Tunggu... kemarin aku bertabrakan dengan orang yang memiliki iris mata merah dan bertaring dan itu... kau"

"..."

"Ya jawab aku jadi kau yang membawaku kesini? lalu apa tujuanmu menculikku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri"

Namja tampan dan sek-aish... apa yanh kau pikirkan Song Yunhyeong ini masih pagi

"Ne? Percaya diri? Oh maaf saja jika bukan kau yang menculikku siapa lagi ah pasti kau itu salah satu sesaeng fansku kan? Mengaku sajalah! Kali ini aku akan mengampunimu dan tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi asal kau membiarkanku pergi"

Akupun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja untuk memegang gagang pintu tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan sosok namja tadi yang sudah berada dihadapanku.

"Mau kemana kau hm?"

"Ya- a-pa.. me-ngapa k-kau?"

Ahh Song Yunhyeong mengapa kau tergagap jangan perlihatkan ketakutanmu

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu"

Dasar bodoh! bagaimana tidak kaget melihat sosok yang nyatanya masih berdiri santa dibelakangmu tiba-tiba berada dihadapanmu dengan pose dan ekspresi wajah yang ya...seolah-olah kau ingin menonjokknya

"Minggir aku mau pulang"

"Atas izin siapa kau ingin pulang"

"Mengapa aku perlu izin untuk pulang toh aku masuk kesini tidak meminta izin. Minggir!"

"Maaf saja tapi aku belum mendapatkan sarapanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan ia mulai mendekatiku dan akupun melangkah mundur untuk menghidarinya dan crap! Tembok sialan! Kulihat wajahnya dan apa itu ia tengah menyunggingkan smirknya yang memperlihatkan taringnya yang mengintip dari sela-sela bibirnya dan jangan lupakan mata semerah darahnya. Jadi dia adalah... tidak mungkin aku pasti bermimpi mana mungkin dizaman ini masih berkeliaran makhluk astral sepertinya. Tanpa kusadari ia telah menyusup di ceruk leherku dan kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku. Ketakutan mulai menguasaiku dan tanpa sadar air mataku telah mengalir. Eomma appa maafkan anakmu yang selalu menyusahkanmu ini, Dongdong-ah maafkan eonnimu ini yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya, Kimbab aku tau kita tidak pernah akur tapi kau adalah sahabat sekaligus ipar terbaik yang pernah aku temui tolong jaga adikku, keponakanku maafkan imo tidak bisa melihatmu lahir, terakhir fansku SEMUANYA! Jangan lupakan Yunhyeong aktris kesayangan kalian ini hue.../lebay ah lu yun/ *dagamparpakelipbam* /lupakan-_-/

"A-kku mo-hon jan-ngan"

BRAKK!

"OMOOOOO MATAKU!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan tersebut wanita (sepertinya adalah ibunya) menyeret pria yang ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepadaku. Karna bingung ingin mengatakan apa maka kuputuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan mengikuti mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu kepada seorang perempuan Goo Junhoe?"

" "

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab hmm? Aku menunggu pembelaanmu. Ah nona manis berhentilah menundukkan kepalamu, katakan siapa namamu?"

Karna merasa wanita tersebut berbicara kepadaku maka kuangkat kepalaku da-

"OMOOO BUKANKAH KAU SONG YUNHYEONG? AIGOO AJHUMMA ADALAH FANS BERATMU BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERKENALAN DENGAN GOO JUNHOE KECILKU?" Oh jadi namja bejat itu bernama Goo Junhoe

"Ah ne ajhumma sa-"

"Eomma bisakah kau berhenti untuk berteriak sekali saja"

"Aigoo kau merajuk eoh diamlah sebentar, biarkan Yunhyeong-ssi berbicara"

"Ah ne ajhumma sa-"

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil jadi berhentilah memanggilku Goo Junhoe kecilmu lagi"

"KAPAN AKU DAPAT MENYELESAIKAN UCAPANKU!?"

*krik* *krik*

"Ah chwesonghamnida saya berteriak tadi"

"Ah gwenchanayo Yunhyeong-ssi maaf jika anakku memotong penbicaraanmu"

"Ah tidak ajhumma maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Baiklah saya akan pamit untuk pulang"

"Aigoo kau sudah akan pulang tinggalah disini sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan sebagai permintamaafanku atas sikap Junhoe"

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot saya akan makan diapartemen adik saya saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi Yunyeong-ssi, ah ya... bolehlah aku berfoto bersamamu sekali saja?"

"Tentu saja ajhumma"

"Terimakasih Yunhyeong-ssi ah jika dilihat secara langsung begini ternyata kau lebih cantik"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, baiklah saya pamit ajhumma"

"Tunggu sebentar JUNHOE-YA KEMARILAH MATIKAN SEBENTAR TELEVISINYA"

"Wae eomma?"

"Kau berilah salam perpisahan dan minta maaflah pada Yunhyeong-ssi"

"Shireo"

"Yak

"Breaking news

Seorang netizen mendapati aktris Song Yunhyeong tengah berkencan dengan seorang pria disekitaran lokasi syutingnya. Diketahui bahwa pria tersebut bukanlah seorang aktor maupun idol. Sejauh ini belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari agensi Song Yunhyeong."

Sejenak aku terdiam mendengar berita tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Ah bagaimana karierku selanjutnya? Dapat kupastikan wajahku pasti telah memucat dan kurasa kepalaku bertambah pusing.

"Yunhyeong-ssi kau tak apa?"

"Ne saya tidak apa-a-"

BRUKK!

"Yunhyeong-ssi! Yunhyeong-ssi!"

Kurasakan pandanganku menggelap dan diriku yang tertarik ke alam bawah sadarku.

Yunhyeong POV End

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai ketemu lagi dengan author amatiran ini, kali ini aku bawa chap 2-nya. Maaf kalau masih berantakan dan makasih udah read, coment, fav dan follow di chap sebelumnya. Oh ya kemarin pada manggil thor duh jangan panggil thor ya kesannya kek superhero gitu wkkk *kidding* panggil aja diah/yayah aku 99line untuk yg 00line kebawah boleh manggil eonni/kakak/mbak terserahnya kalianlah.

Disini aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, aku tahu kalian pada nungguin ff ini*ngarep*. Semua itu ada alasannya kok selama 2 bulan ini aku bener-bener berduka pertama neenekku meninggal dan itu langsung diaben mungkin kalian yang dari bali tau bagaimana ribet & sibuknya. Kedua sebulan setelahnya temen yang udah aku ajak dari kelas 10 meninggal dan semakin berdukalah aku terus maunya aku lanjut ff ini 2 minggu setelahnya, eh kondisiku drop dan aku ama dokter dibilang gejala db jadi harus bedrest seminggu. Sebenernya ff ini udah diketik ampe 800+k dari waktu chap 1 di publish, tapi ngga sempet buat lanjut.

Oh ya chap 2 ini udah di publish di wattpad sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, karena ffn ke blokir ama 3 jadi aku nunggu wi-fi buat update disini. Jadi buat kalian yang pengen baca update ff ini lebih awal silahkan kunjungin wattpadku. Thanks :)

Ppai ppai

Ppyong~


	4. Chapter 3

Let the game begin yo

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Tampak suasana mencekam disebuah mansion terdapat dua orang paruh baya yang sedang menatap tajam anak dan menantunya yang berada dihadapannya. Tampak sang anak ketakutan sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kim Donghyuk bisa jelaskan appa semua kekacauan ini?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Abeonim dongie tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai semua ini"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Kim Jiwon dan apa yang kau katakan tadi tidak tahu apa-apa? Kami telah mencari Yunhyeong kesegala tempat yang ia datangi dan pengawalku mengatakan selama ini ia bersembunyi diapartemen kalian"

"Yeobo sudahlah..."

"Kau berkata sudahlah? Kau yang meminta perjodohan itu dilaksanakan tapi apa yang dilakukan Yunhyeong? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada tuan Goo?"

"Maafkan dongie appa hiks... dongie bersalah"

"Ahh baiklah maafkan appa jika terlalu keras padamu, sekarang katakan dimana kakakmu?"

"Dongie -hiks- tidak tau appa -hiks- -hiks- eonni mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi menyelesaikan syuting terakhir untuk drama terbarunya dan akan pulang cepat tapi -hiks- dia tidak kembali sampai saat ini huaaa..."

"Sttt... berhentilah menangis donggu-ya"

"..."

"Dia tertidur"

"Aigoo pasti dia kelelahan menangis baiklah bawalah dia kekamar lamanya Jiwon-ah"

"Ne eomoni, aku pamit keatas dulu"

"Ne Jiwon-ah"

Sepeninggal bungsu keluarga Kim dengan sang menantu tuan Kim hanya dapat menghela nafas mengetahui kenyataan akan sifat anak-anaknya dimana Yunhyeong yang pemberontak dan berjiwa bebas sedangkan Donghyuk yang tingkat kemanjaannya melebihi anak taman kanak-kanak.

"Entah semanja apa cucu kita nanti"

"Diamlah kau kakek tua"

.

.

.

Kembali ke apartemen Junhoe dimana terlihat nyonya Goo tengah mengintrogasi anak sulungnya. Berbeda dari suasana kediaman keluarga Kim, dimana sang anak yang tengah diintrogasi menangis ketakutan, Goo Junhoe tampak santai dan seolah memberi pandangan menantang pada sang ibu.

"Hentikan pandangan sassy-mu itu Junhoe-ya. Kau ini sungguh tidak berubah dari kecil selalu mencari masalah" tampak nyonya Goo memijit pelipisnya

"Kau sudah menjadi vampir dewasa Junhoe-ya setidaknya berubahlah sedikit. Ayahmu adalah pemimpin bangsa vampire dan kau adalah penerusnya, bagaimana kau akan memimpin kawananmu jika kau terus saja seperti ini? Bahkan kau menyia-nyiakan mate mu dan ingin menjadikannya makananmu."

"..."

"Pikirkanlah perkataan eomma, eomma akan kekamar mengechek kondisi Yunhyeong"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong POV

Dimana aku? Kurasakan pening mengusai kepalaku ah apa yang terjadi seingatku terakhir kali aku berada di apartemen namja aneh yang kuketahui bernama Junhoe kemudian aku berpamitan pulang dengan ibunya dan berita mengenai malam itu.

"Arghh!"

"Kau sudah sadar Yunhyeong-ssi?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara nampak wanita yang beberapa saat lalu kuketahui adalah ibu dari pria yang menyekapku. Segera aku bangun dari tempat tidur namun ditahan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Ah jangan bangun dulu Yunhyeong-ssi kau baru saja siuman istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Kau pasti terkejut mendengar berita tersebut dan kau belum makan sama sekali. Baiklah tunggu sebentar ahjumma akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu kau pasti masih merasa pusing istirahatlah"

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma"

"Ah kau tidak perlu berterimakasih seperti itu"

Sepeninggal wanita aku memutuskan berbaring kembali, ibu dari namja aneh itu ternyata baik dan cerewet seperti eomma. Ah aku benar-benar merindukan eomma disaat-saat seperti ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar ini dapat kusimpulkan ini adalah kamar yang beberapa saat lalu kutempati saat disekap namja aneh itu. Kulihat ponselku tergeletak disamping nakas, segera kuambil dan kulihat terdapat 119 total panggilan tak terjawab dari Donghyuk dan eomma. Segera kudial nomor telepon Donghyuk dia pasti cemas sekali karena aku tidak pulang dan memberi kabar semalaman.

"Yeoboseyo, ah kimbab dimana dongie?"

"Dia baru saja tertidur setelah lelah menangis, mengapa kau baru menghubungi kami? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir dan mengenai skandal itu aku akan diskusikan dengan agensi"

"Ey... kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa seserius ini eoh? Tidak seperti song yoyo yang kukenal"

"Ya! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengajakku bertengkar?"

"Kau sudah mulai marah lagi syukurlah itu artinya kau baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang setelah ini aku tutup ya annye.."

TUUT TUUT

Dasar adik ipar tidak sopan seenaknya saja menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam awas kalau bertemu nanti.

Ceklek~

Kulihat namja aneh tersebut memasuki kamar dengan nampan ditangannya, dapat kupastikan itu samgyetang tercium dari baunya. Entah mengapa ia terlihat lebih kalem dari sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dan menaruh makanan tersebut dinakas.

"Makanlah, eomma menyuruhku membawa makanan ini"

"Terimakasih, maaf telah membuatmu terlibat dalam skandalku meskipun ini semua salahmu"

"Ya"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi respon yang lebih baik dari sekedar ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu reaksi terbaikmu, aku akan makan saja. Kau tidak menaruh sesuatu yang aneh pada masakan ini bukan?"

"Kau pikir eommaku sepicik itu?"

Kuambil nampan dinakas kemudian mulai memakan samgyetang tersebut tanpa menghiraukan namja aneh yang tengah memberikan tatapan mematikannya yang jika dalam anime matanya itu akan tampak mengeluarkan laser. Setelah menghabiskan samgyetang tersebut aku memutuskan untuk pulang menemui keluargaku dan memberikan penjelasan pada mereka.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya katakan pada eommamu aku sangat berterima kasih pada beliau dan aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Katakan langsung padanya dan kau akan pulang bersamaku"

"Apa bersamamu? Tidak tidak aku akan pulang sendiri saja"

"Cih jika bukan eomma yang menyuruh aku tidak akan sudi"

"Baiklah kalau bejitu tidak usah"

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar dan tak lupa sebelumnya aku mengambil barang-barangku yang ada dinakas. Ketika akan berpamitan pulang ahjumma memaksaku agar pulang diantar oleh si namja aneh.

Beginilah sekarang aku berakhir dimobil si namja aneh dalam perjalanan pulang. Suasana mencekan menghiasi mobil jika diperhatikan maka akan tampak asap-asap hitam mengelilingi mobil ini.

"Aku ..."

"Kau duluan"

"Tidak kau saja"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin malam dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atasmu"

Apa dia meminta maaf? Unbelievable setelah selama ini memasang tampang sassy-nya ia meminta maaf dan apa katanya tadi? bertanggung jawab atas diriku? Dia berkata seolah-olah telah melakukan hal tak senonoh kepadaku eh? Ah lupakan.

"Meskipun ini rumit aku menerima pernyataan maafmu dan kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sebisaku sendiri karna aku tidak mau berurusan lebih lama lagi denganmu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai aku langsung saja memasuki pekarangan rumah kedua orang tuaku. *

"Aku pulang"

"Darimana saja kau? Sudah selesai bersenang senangnya?"

Suara appa mengagetkanku ketika memasuki rumah tampak appa memandangku dengan tatapan marah yang sungguh menakutkan selain itu tampak eomma memandangku dengan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Ah itu aku ehmm aku"

"Aku apa Song Yunhyeong?"

Gawat appa memanggil nama lengkapku tamatlah riwayatmu Song Yunhyeong. Kau akan mendapatkan ceramahan dan hukuman mengerikan atau kemungkinan terburuknya kau akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga.

"Kau pergilah kekamarmu mandi dan beristirahatlah kita bicarakan lagi setelah makan malam bersama."

Eomma memang memahamiku dengan baik disaat-saat seperti ini. Segera kulagkahkan kakiku kelantai atas dimana kamarku berada.

.

.

.

Author POV

Waktu telah memasuki jam makan malam tampak anggota keluarga Song telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Suasana kelam yang terpancar dari sang kepala keluarga memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

Yunhyeong tampak melirik sang ayah takut-takut, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut.

"Eummm appa? Mi-"

"Ini waktunya makan malam, makanlah dahulu"

"Baik appa"

Yunhyeong semakin menundukkan kepalanya sembara memakan masakan sang ibu.

"Aku sudah selesai, dan kau setelah menghabiskan makananmu temui appa di ruang keluarga!"

"Arraseo appa"

.

.

.

.

Nahlo Yoyo bakal disidang. Bagi yang penasaran bagaimana Yoyo bakal disidang tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya.

Dan untuk yang penasaran gimana Junhoe tau rumah ortunya Yoyo tanpa nanya arah rumahnya. Anggep aja sebelumnya yoyo udah ngasik alamat rumahnya pas baru masuk mobil jadi Junhoe tinggal ngetik aja alamatnya di GPS mobilnya.

Maafkan aku sebesar-besarnya baru bisa update ff ini jujur setahun kemarin hidupku benar-benar hectic banget. Jujur merasa berdosa sama kalian semua, aku pengen banget update tapi keadaan ngga memungkinkan bahkan aku lupa password akun ffn dan wattpad. Di wattpad ff ini padahal udah banyak banget reviewnya bahkan ranknya lumayang tinggi

Curhat dikit gapapa kali ya hmmm pertama kemarin itu aku udah tingkat akhir di SMA so aku harus banget mertahanin nilai sama prestasiku, trus aku selama itu sakit dan ya aku berjuang antara hidup dan mati bahkan aku nangis pada saat selesai un akibat ngga kuat nahan sakit. Dan untungnya aku udah sembuh sekarang dan berdoa semoga aku ngga lagi ngalamin hal itu.

Semoga kalian ada yang masih setia nungguin ff ini dan masih inget jalan ceritanya. Untuk yang udah komen akan kubalas satu persatu sebagai permintaan maafku. Dan yang masih setia sama ff ini aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak dan untuk yang baru baca aku ucapkan selamat dating di ff abalku.

Next aku update cepet kalau review kalian bagus. Okay?

Udah segitu aja ya ppai ppai


End file.
